A multimedia provider can provide multimedia content owned by the provider or the provider's partners for consumption by interested consumers over the Internet using data streaming protocols. Ideally, this content should only be displayed through channels or secure access points controlled or authorized by the multimedia provider. Unfortunately, it is often possible to bypass approved channels and still display the content.